


Moving On

by HoodieQueen



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieQueen/pseuds/HoodieQueen
Summary: "Why do you do this to me Len?"After Master had found out about the relationship Kaito and Len now shared, he gave them the option to move into their own house away from the other Vocaloids. They're happy in their new house together, but Kaito is missing something. He doesn't know how to make this clear to Len without scaring him off, which makes the tension in the house grow.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 5





	Moving On

“I think that’s the last box...” Master smiled as he put the last of the stuff down on the floor. He looked up at the two males standing next to him as he patted the older one on the back. “To think that you two would be the first ones to move out… I never thought.”

“I never thought so either.” Kaito smiled weakly at the man. He was standing in the living room of his new house that he would be sharing with the blonde. The day Rin and Len entered the Vocaloid household he and Kaito quickly grew close, usually playing games and eating ice-cream together until late at night. But somehow they’d gotten closer and closer with the years until one day the blue haired male just decided to go for it, grabbing the boy and locking his lips right onto that of Len’s. After that it turned out they both felt the same without even knowing it, having kept it a secret for a while until a few weeks ago. As soon as Master found out he gave them the option to move out, the two of course taking this chance as it sounded like a great opportunity.

“I’ll leave you to it. If there is anything you still need just give me a call!” Master said with a gentle smile, now walking out of the front door. The two stood in their living room for a few seconds in silence as the situation was still very new and unreal for both of them, it all now really sinking in as they stared at all the boxes they now needed to unpack.

“W-well, let’s get started!” Len said with a weak smile. Kaito noticed that ever since they started the moving process the blonde had been behaving a little different… More awkward and more nervous one could almost say, he had no idea what was going on with him. Was he really just agitated? He seemed so happy the moment Master proposed the idea, why would he suddenly get so tense now?

“I’ll take the bedroom stuff.” Kaito decided as he reached out to grab the box that had Len’s name on it, only for the boy to immediately stop him.

“N-no!” The blonde said a little too loudly as Kaito almost jumped but also at the same time ceasing his movements immediately. “E-ehm… I-I’ll unpack that myself, I feel really bad for you having to unpack all of my clothes and stuff.”

“It’s no trouble, you unpack my stuff too.” Kaito said while raising an eyebrow. He could already tell this was a lie. Len wasn’t good at it and the blue haired male could read right through his bad poker face.

“Really, just leave that box… Please?” Len muttered as he looked down with a weak smile. He could tell Kaito wasn’t about to fall for his bad try at a lie.

“Okay, whatever you say.” He answered as he let the box down and grabbed his own box. He was about to walk off to the bedroom, only to be stopped by a small tug on his shirt. He looked down as he saw the boy’s hand clamped to his shirt, his face a little flushed as he was staring to the side, avoiding the older male’s gaze.

“Don’t you want to unpack the living room stuff together with me?” He asked with a small voice as Kaito let out a small chuckle. He already understood what the blonde was getting at, wanting Kaito to be close to him while they were unpacking.

“Sure.” He answered as he put the box down. He reached out to pet the blonde hair, feeling the boy tense up underneath his touch as his face turned red. Len was just too cute, even the lightest touch of Kaito would make him nervous and turn his cheeks into a burning red color.

The evening went by quickly, it being already nine by the time Master had brought all of the boxes into the house. The sun was setting as the hot summer heat slowly crept into the house, their air-conditioning not working properly yet and this causing the house to start feeling like a sauna.

“Okay I think that’s enough for today…” Kaito let out a sigh as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. He stretched himself, pulling his arms above his head as he’d been crouching almost the whole evening. He hadn’t heard anything from the blonde in a while as the older male let his gaze wander over to the couch, seeing the boy sitting down on it while his eyes were closed. The older male let out a small chuckle as he could see Len breathing steadily, the boy probably having fallen asleep a while ago.

“Let's get you to bed.” Kaito smirked as he grabbed the blonde, pulling his body up as Len was limp in his arms. As the older male walked to the bedroom he couldn’t help but stare down on the boy, his body looking shiny from the sweat. His shirt was almost see-through at this point as the blue haired male let out a harsh sigh, knowing he shouldn’t be looking at Len like this right now but he couldn’t help it.

“M-hn…” The boy let out a small noise as Kaito put him down on the bed, his head tilting to the side as his neck was a little more exposed now.

‘ _Why do you do this to me Len…_ ’ The older male swallowed as he sat down next to the blonde, biting his tongue as he really had to try his best to control himself. Even though they’d been dating for almost three months by now they still hadn’t gone further than kissing. This wasn’t really a problem for Kaito as he knew they were both very busy with work, he knew Len was usually exhausted once he finally came home. Hell, Kaito was most of the time too. But Len hadn’t shown interest in making any moves yet or being even remotely interested in going to second base. Which made Kaito feel like he was being creepy with his thoughts, not having acted on any of them.

Well, he had to admit he was a bit scared actually, he didn’t want to be pushy. Especially because of their age difference. Even though Len was actually close to nineteen by now as he had been fourteen for almost five years by now… Kaito knew Master mentioned they had still been updating Rin and Len’s AI before actually introducing them to the other Vocaloids years ago. The older male felt conflicted by his thought as he had already jerked off way too many times to the thought of the boy’s mouth around his cock, knowing it wasn’t something he should be thinking off even though in the back of his mind he couldn’t help it.

Kaito let out a deep sigh as he leaned into the boy’s face, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead as he walked out of the bedroom immediately after that. He shut the door as he already felt his erection starting to burn in his pants. Why couldn’t he control himself? He knew that he and Len were lovers so the thought of wanting to have sex with him wasn’t a bad thing, quite the opposite actually, but there was something stopping him… The blonde not making any moves and this not even being a topic of conversation made Kaito feel like the boy didn’t want any of it. If he were to try and touch him and Len rejected him… He wasn’t sure if his ego could take that.

* * *

“Kaito?”

The blue haired male cracked his eyes open as he was awoken by the sweet, sweet voice of his lover, his vision now turning from blurry to clear as he could see Len standing in front of him. He was already dressed and freshly showered as the water was still dripping from his hair.

“Don’t tell me you slept on the couch all night?” The boy was smirking a little. Kaito only now noticed he was lying down on the couch, his back suddenly aching in pain. He must have fallen asleep after his deep thoughts last night. He decided not to lay in bed next to the boy as he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep like that at all.

“Ehm…” Kaito muttered with a weak smile. “I guess I won’t tell you then…”

“Oh god… Just get up, breakfast is ready.” Len chuckled as he walked over to the kitchen, the smell of freshly made coffee and toast filling the air. Kaito quickly got up from the couch after a bit of stretching. He made his way to the kitchen, seeing the blonde standing in front of the stove.

“What are you making?” Kaito asked as he gently hugged the boy from behind, putting his head on top of the blonde hair as Len was still easily a head shorter than him.

“Eggs.” Len said simply as he pushed his head back a little, looking up at Kaito with a smile. The blue haired male smiled back as he rubbed his nose against that of Len’s, the blonde letting out a small chuckle which a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Let’s eat, we have to leave in thirty minutes.” Len stated as he turned off the stove. The blue haired male gazed at the clock as he could see it was already pretty late, the two both having work today.

“Did you finally manage to get that high note?” Kaito wondered as they sat down and started eating, the blonde nodding with a big smile as his mouth was stuffed with eggs and toast. He and Rin were about to record a song which in the end required him to go up octaves, this not working out the first few times during rehearsal.

“Really? That’s great!” The blue haired male smiled gentle at the boy as he could see Len’s face flushing at this.

“Thanks.” He said as Kaito noticed he was staring down at his breakfast, almost as if thinking something over. He was about to ask what was up as Len himself decided to speak up.

“Uhm, I… If you’re home on time today, I have a special dinner planned out for you. If you’d like that, of course.” The boy muttered as he very slowly looked up at the older male, almost like he was nervous for what the older male was going to answer. Kaito smiled as he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He didn’t really know what to say at this as it really surprised him.

“Of course I’d like that, I’ll make sure I’ll be home by seven. Okay?” He answered as the boy just nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. Kaito smiled back as they continued eating. Len was always so easily flushed, the older male finding it really cute but wondering if this was the cause of the two of them not having gone further than kissing. Maybe Len was just way too shy, maybe this was all just too quick for him. Kaito wasn’t sure what it was but he knew he shouldn’t push the blonde into anything he didn’t like.

* * *

_There was a small knock on the door before the blue haired male opened it, walking in without looking up._

_“Master wanted us to go over the song again since-” Kaito started as he looked up. His eyes widened as he was now faced with the blonde standing in his room with only his pants and socks on. The blonde’s eyes were as wide as Kaito’s as his face was also turned tomato red._

_“O-oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know… I-I’ll come back in a bit!” Kaito stuttered as he turned around. We was about to walk out of the room as the blonde raced over to him and pulled at his arm, stopping the male from leaving._

_“It’s okay, don’t worry about it Kaito,” The blonde said with a smile, even though the older male wasn’t able to see it as his back was turned towards the boy. “It’s not like I’m naked, and even so… You’re going to see me like this sooner or later right?”_

Kaito’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered this very moment from two months back. How could he have forgotten this? Also, why was he suddenly remembering this now? What did it mean? Was Len only joking back that time? Or was he serious?

“Ugh…” Kaito let out a small sigh as he put his head against his locker in the dressing room, he was still at work. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing he suddenly remembered this or that this was only making things more complicated… _‘Well, I can always try to find out, no harm in that right?’_

* * *

“Well that was amazing Len but I do have to ask,” Kaito smirked as he put down the bowl of ice-cream they’d been eating together. They had finished dinner long ago as they were now cuddled up on the couch. Len was sitting next to the blue haired male as his legs were on Kaito’s lap, the boy looking cute as ever. “What did I do to deserve all of this pampering?”

“Why do you need to deserve this?” The blonde smiled at Kaito as it was really getting hard to control himself at this rate.

The older male didn’t say any more as he leaned in very slowly, making sure Len knew exactly what he was doing as he locked his lips together with that of the boy’s. He could feel the boy kissing back as his lips were soft as ever. His light breathing tickled Kaito’s nose as he smelled of the ice-cream they’d just been eating, only making him more tempting and delicious for Kaito.

The older male opened his mouth very slowly as he also parted Len’s lips this way, his heart beating in his throat as he hoped with all his might the boy wouldn’t push him away. He let his tongue slide out as he very lightly brushed it against that of the boy’s, Len not yet kissing him back but also not refusing. Kaito let out a silent euphoric cheer in his mind as he now kissed Len a little less gently, brushing his tongue against that of his lover’s as he could feel Len starting to move as well. He felt the blonde’s tongue struggling against his own as he already loved this feeling, the boy tasting and smelling amazing. The older male deepened this kiss as he placed one of his hands against Len’s cheek, seeing the soft skin underneath his touch.

As they were kissing Kaito got a little more courageous, reaching out to the blonde and placing his hand at Len’s chest. He could feel Len letting out a very small gasp at the touch but once more he didn't move, Kaito finding this an amazing reaction as he let his hand slide down the boy’s side. He made sure all of his moves were light as he wanted Len to be able to push him away if he didn’t feel comfortable the older males touch yet.

He didn’t feel any movement or protesting as Kaito decided to continue. He made sure to keep on kissing Len to distract him as he let his hand slip underneath the thin material of the boy’s shirt. He could feel Len’s skin, tracing it underneath his fingers as he felt a little sweaty yet lovely. He let his hand slide up further and further as he suddenly brushed across a small softer patch of skin, hearing the blonde letting out a full gasp now. Kaito froze for a second as he wasn’t sure if he could continue, soon feeling Len’s tongue back in his mouth as he could also feel the soft patch of skin harden underneath his finger, only just now realizing this was the boy’s nipple.

Len didn’t seem to mind Kaito touching him as he pulled his arms around the blue haired male’s neck, Kaito now starting to rub the boy’s nipple lightly as he could hear some muffled gasps through the kiss. Things were starting to get a little heated as Len moved closer to Kaito, pulling and hugging him even closer as his breathing also grew heavier. Kaito couldn’t believe this, was Len really getting aroused? He decided to look down while still kissing the blonde, Len having his eyes closed anyway. Kaito really had to stay focused and not lose himself as he could clearly see a bulge in the boy’s pants, this also immediately making his own cock fully hard as it was now his turn to let out a gasp.

He let go of the boy’s chest as he pulled on one of the boy’s legs, wanting Len to straddle him as he couldn’t wait to touch him more. He wanted to hear him moan his name and squirm underneath his touch, he wanted to feel Len’s trembling body in his arms as he came…

Suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room as both the males’ eyes shot open, their noses still touching and Kaito’s hand still gripped tightly on the boy’s leg. They stared at each other while panting lightly as Kaito knew it was his own phone that was ringing. He knew he had to answer it as the only person who would be calling him right now would be Master… He couldn’t ignore this even though he desperately wanted to.

“S-sorry…” Kaito breathed out, giving the boy a weak smile as he hated this already. He really wanted to touch Len more but his phone wasn’t giving them the slightest bit of mercy. He grabbed his phone from the table as Len was still sitting in the same position with his legs over Kaito’s lap, his face looking a little disappointed as his cheeks were also burning red.

“H-hello?” Kaito answered as he felt Len’s eyes on him, hearing him panting lightly as he really had no idea what to do with this situation.

“Hey Kaito, what’s with your voice? Did you just run a mile?” Master chuckled as the blue haired male let out an awkward chuckle back.

“Uhm, yeah. Something like that.” He answered while letting out a small laugh, hoping Master would take it as a joke. “Is there something wrong with the recording that you’re calling this late?”

“Nope, that was all perfect.” Master said. “There are some people here right now that would love to meet you, I already sent over a car to pick you up. You’ll get tomorrow off because of this of course.”

“O-oh… Okay.” Kaito muttered as he felt really let down by this, looking over at the blonde with an apologetic expression. He could see Len’s face immediately change into an annoyed one, the boy letting out a scoff. He pulled his legs back as he walked off to the bedroom, almost slamming the door shut. Kaito was a little stunned by this as he wanted to ask where he was going as he was interrupted by Master speaking again.

“I’ll see you here in a few minutes then!” He said as Kaito let out a deep sigh, making sure this wouldn’t be heard over the phone.

“R-right.” Kaito muttered as he ended the call. He got a really bad feeling about the way Len was behaving suddenly. He threw his phone into the couch as he was pissed that Master had to ruin their moment like this, quickly walking over to the bedroom where the boy was.

“Len?” The older male quietly asked as he opened the door slowly, peeking his head around the door as he could see the blonde sitting down on the bed while looking at his phone. His face clearly showed that he was annoyed as there was a frown on his lips while his eyebrows were squinted down.

“What?” He snapped as he didn’t even look up. “Don’t you need to get ready to leave?”

“…I’m sorry,” Kaito said as he walked over to the blonde, sitting down next to him. “I don’t really have a choice with Master, you know that too.”

“Yeah well whatever… I don’t really care if you leave me all alone right after I just put so much effort into cooking for you.” Len said as he turned his phone off, Kaito being able to tell he was _really_ pissed. He let out a small sigh as he scooted himself closer to the blonde, reaching out to hug him, only for his hands to be slapped away by the blonde. Kaito was a little shocked by this as he could see Len now staring at him with an angry pout.

“No, you’re not to get away with just a hug like always!” He almost shouted as Kaito really had no idea how to react, what was Len talking about? ‘Like always’?

“Get away with what?” He asked in clear confusion as Len let out a loud scoff.

“Like all those other times you came home and just went to sleep without even giving me a goodnight hug or anything! Or just kissing me and stopping right after that even though I never pushed you away or told you to stop…” He said with a softer expression. Kaito let his mouth fell open at this as he only now just realized he was doing that, had he really been that mean to Len? He always thought Len didn’t want him to touch him as he never talked about sex at all, but actually it was Kaito making Len too uncomfortable to even go to second base as the older male was too ‘careful’ to not touch the blonde.

“I’m sorry…” Kaito muttered as he put his hands down on his own lap. Damn, did he feel like a dick now…

“You better be.” The blonde pouted as he looked at the blue haired male, there now being a weak smile on his face. Kaito smiled back as he opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by their doorbell ringing loudly, meaning the older male’s ride had arrived.

“I-I have to go…” Kaito said as he got up, standing awkwardly in the bedroom for a second as he didn’t want to leave the blonde like this. He turned himself around as he quickly grabbed the boy’s cheeks, seeing Len’s eyes widening as he pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He kissed him roughly for only a few seconds, making sure it was sending a clear message to the blonde. He pulled back as he still had his hands on Len’s cheeks, the boy looking at him with a flustered expression as Kaito smirked at this.

“Just wait until I get back okay? I’ll make sure to treat you real good after that, I promise!” Kaito smiled as he let go of the boy, seeing Len nodding with still the same flustered expression. The blue haired male was pleased by this as he walked off, giving the boy a last air kiss. He walked towards the door with new motivation as he already couldn’t wait for the evening to be over, finally not having to hold back anymore.

* * *

Kaito had to hold back a deep sigh as he sent another text to Len, this being the fifth one telling the blonde he would probably not be coming home for another hour… Why were these people so interested in him anyway? Why couldn’t he just leave already? Most of them were drunk and irritating to be with. Kaito himself was also a little drunk as he really hoped this wouldn’t affect his performance once he was back at home with the boy…

“Kaito? Would you like another?”

The older male looked up as Master offered him another glass of sake, Kaito knowing he couldn’t refuse as he nodded. He watched Master pouring it in as he really hoped this would end soon, it was already one after midnight…

Kaito stared at his phone as he could see Len getting and reading the last message but not even answering, this not being a good sign as the blue haired male felt a small hint of panic in the back of his mind.

After another hour of torture Kaito was finally released from his drinking duties, quickly saying goodbye to everyone with the polite manners Master had taught him even though he knew most of these people probably wouldn’t even remember this. The ride back home was really nerve wracking as he had no idea in what kind of state Len was, the boy not having answered his phone when Kaito called. Was he still pissed? Had he fallen asleep?

The older male thanked the driver as he quickly made his way into his new house, almost ripping open the door as he was quickly faced with pure blackness, all of the lights in the house being turned off. Kaito’s eyes quickly got used to it as he’d already been in the dark ever since he’d left the drinking party, now pulling off his shoes. He made sure to be quiet as he walked into the living room, seeing something standing in the middle of the room as he could barely make out what this was from his point. He walked closer to the mysterious object as he now finally saw it was one of the boxes they still hadn’t unpacked yet, this being full of Len’s clothing. Kaito remembered this was the box the boy didn’t want him to unpack, why was it out in the middle of the room like this?

The blue haired male decided he couldn’t care less about that stupid box for now, walking off to the bedroom as all he hoped for now was that Len wasn’t asleep yet. That was probably not the case as the lights were already turned off and the house being dead quiet. He walked over to the bedroom as he noticed an odd noise now filling the air, it being a little faint as Kaito couldn’t place it. He did recognize it but he was probably just a little too drunk for his brain to be able to process what this was. He could see a light underneath the door as this was a good sign. One thing was clear: Len was still awake.

He reached out to open the door as he made sure he was quiet and slow, wanting to surprise the boy as he probably hadn’t heard Kaito yet. The older male was imagining the boy lying in bed already while reading a book or staring at his phone like he always did before going to sleep, this being the cutest sight.

Once he opened the door though he was faced with a scene that he’d never thought he’d ever get to see in his whole life, his eyes getting wide as his mouth hung open like an idiot. He felt his breathing stopping for a small second as all he could do was stare, was this really happening or was he just _that_ drunk he was imagining things?

Right there on the bed was indeed Len, the small bed lamp next to him still turned on as he wasn’t reading a book or staring at his phone. He was lying down on his stomach as his lower body was in the air. His face was a light shade of red, his eyes squinted closed as his mouth was stuffed into the pillow. He was letting out small pants as Kaito could feel his heart beating quicken with each second he stared at the blonde. He could see the boy still wearing his shirt as his underwear was just loosely hanging onto one thigh, one hand gripping the sheets tightly as the other was holding a vibrator, it being turned on as Kaito now understood what he’d been hearing.

Len was fucking masturbating right in front of him… How was he supposed to react to this other than jumping the blonde right here and now? The toy the boy was using wasn’t a small one either, Kaito being pretty sure that if he were to pull that thing out he could just shove himself right in.

The blue haired male could feel the erection in his pants growing harder and harder as he stared at the erotic scene, hearing small whimpering sounds coming from the blonde as he really had no idea what to do. Kaito bit his lip as he could see the boy moving the toy in and out of himself with an even faster speed now, his thighs trembling as he was probably close to cumming already. The blue haired male needed to make a decision now or it was going to be all over…

He very quietly entered the room as the vibrating noise and Len not paying attention covered up his movements, now smirking a little as he placed himself behind the boy right in between Len’s parted legs.

‘ _Holy shit..._ ’ Kaito couldn’t believe the sight as this was the first time he saw the boy’s private parts, now having a front row seat to everything. He stared at the boy’s erect cock that was dripping pre-cum on the bed, his balls looking soft and plump and don’t even get him started on Len’s ass, this being perfection itself as he’d been wondering for a while now what it looked like. In underwear Len always had a fat ass, this now also being the case as Kaito wasn’t complaining one bit…

“H-nhm..!”

Kaito snapped out of his trance as he had to wipe away a small amount of drool around his mouth, hearing the blonde letting out a small noise. The older male bit his lip again as it was now or never, reaching out very quickly to grab Len’s ass with both hands. He firmly grasped it as he immediately squeezed it, also leaning in with his face as he took a long good lick along the boy’s cock, the warmth underneath his tongue being amazing.

“U-uah!” Len let out a loud confused moan as Kaito could feel the boy’s cock tensing up underneath his touch, also swelling up a little as he could see cum squirting out. He felt the boy trembling and shaking underneath his touch as he came, the blonde letting out harsh pants and gasps as Kaito was convinced it was the best sound he’d ever heard. The boy wanted to pull himself into a less humiliating position but Kaito’s firm grip on his hips didn’t allow him to do so. 

“K-Kaito… P-please tell me that’s you…” Len sounded a little panicked as he was still panting. Kaito let out a small chuckle as he found the boy’s state adorable.

“How else could it be?” The older male wondered with a smirk. Kaito pulled himself up as he was now sitting on the bed with his knees, being at the perfect height to fuck the boy hard as he really wanted to do so. He turned the toy off that was still in the boy’s ass, throwing it off next to them on the bed as he stared at Len’s butt, it still being stretched out as he knew he could fit himself inside perfectly now.

“P-please don’t stare at me! It’s embarrassing enough!” Len cried in humiliation as he had his face buried in the pillow. Kaito smirked at the boy’s cuteness as he pushed his hips forward, rubbing his clothed erection against the boy’s ass. He could hear Len gasping at this as his body tensed up.

“Do you still want to continue where we left off?” Kaito said with a husky voice, looking over at the boy’s head as he still had his face hidden away from him. “Look at me Len.”

The boy very slowly moved his head as Kaito was now met with a dark red flushed face, the boy’s eyes half lidded as his expression showed clear embarrassment yet arousal. Kaito bit his lip at this, not saying anything more. He pulled his own pants down to his knees as he could see the boy’s eyes widening, quickly turning his head back around so he couldn’t stare the blue haired male in the eye. Kaito let out another chuckle at this as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the boy’s ass, his anus twitching at this. The blue haired male could hear the boy gasping lightly as he knew he didn’t have to say anything, pushing himself inside very slowly as he only earned more lovely sounds because of this.

“H-hnmm… Ngh!” Len still had his mouth muffled by the pillow as Kaito didn’t really like this, the older male loving the boy’s inner walls hugging his cock tightly but also wanting to hear Len moan in pleasure while he fucked him.

“L-Len,” Kaito started as he could feel the boy tensing up once more, indicating he had his attention. “If you want me to start moving you better get rid of that pillow. I want to hear you.”

“…F-fine.” Len muttered very quietly as he grabbed the pillow, slowly letting it fall off the bed. Kaito was glad to see this as he gave the first small push, hearing a gasp coming from the boy immediately as this pleased him.

“Good boy.” The blue haired male said as he grabbed ahold of the boy’s ass cheeks, now starting to move with a slow rhythm. He thrusted his hips back and forth as his cock was pushed in and out of the lovely heat of Len’s ass. Kaito felt his mind getting a little hazy as he really hoped this wasn’t the alcohol, he hoped this was really his body feeling so good because of the fact that he was finally having sex with the boy.

“A-ahn!” Len suddenly let out a full moan as Kaito could feel the blonde’s ass tightening up around him as he must have hit a nice spot. He smirked as he pushed his hips back right into the same spot, hearing another lovely moan as Kaito was pleased to hear Len kept his end of the deal at least.

“A-ah..!” The boy moaned as his hands grabbed the sheets tighter, the older male pounding right into his prostate as this felt amazing. He wasn’t sure how long he could last at this point as he felt the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm already boiling up inside of him.

“K-Ka-Ahn!” Len tried to speak as it didn’t work, the older male also not stopping his thrusting. “K-Kaito p-please… G-go s-lower!”

“N-no way.” Kaito smirked as he only started pounding into the boy harder, enjoying the view and reactions of the blonde to the max. He felt his cock almost starting to burn at the boy’s insane body heat as he could feel his own climax closing in, fucking at this pace it wasn’t going to take much longer…

“K-Kai… I-I can’t… P-please wa-it!” The blonde tried again as he could feel his cock tensing up with each thrust, the bed cracking heavily as Len wondered if they were going to break it at this rate…

“F-fuck no Len,” Kaito chuckled huskily. “I wa-nt to hear you c-cum so hard for me.”

“Y-you weirdo!” Len managed to moan out as he could feel the pounding in his ass become too much, his mind going blank for a few seconds as he felt cum squirting out of his cock. Sparks of pure pleasure and bliss shot up his spine as his whole body stiffened at his orgasm, also feeling Kaito tensing up behind him as he felt hot thick liquid entering him.

“A-ahg… Fuck…” Kaito breathed out as he came, now panting heavily. He could feel the boy relaxing again as they both fell back onto the bed, Kaito now lying down next to the blonde. They were still panting as the blue haired male turned to look at Len, both of them smiling weakly at each other. Kaito grabbed the boy’s hand as he pulled it up to his mouth, giving it a gentle kiss as he could see the blonde’s face instantly flushing at this. He smirked at Len’s reaction as he turned to his side, grabbing the blonde by the waist as he pulled him close, hugging his tightly while their groins were still left bare.

“Damn, this was the last thing I thought I would ever see you doing…” Kaito breathed out after a few minutes of silence and the two males caught their breath. Len’s face flushed dark red as he wasn’t sure what to say at this, looking to the side even though Kaito wasn’t able to see his face now.

The older male noticed the sudden silence as he smirked, pulling the blonde away from him slightly to look him in the eye. Len looked at him with the most embarrassed expression as his eyes were gazing to the side, his face completely flushed as he was chewing on his bottom lip.

“Is that why you didn’t want me to unpack your stuff?” Kaito wondered out loud, seeing the boy’s eyes widening as he only now remembered leaving the box out in the open. He turned his gaze back to the blue haired male as he let out an embarrassed sigh, very slowly nodding.

The older male let out a small chuckle as he planted another warm kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “I can’t wait to see what else you’ll surprise me next with.” He said with a smile in his voice, hearing the blonde let out an embarrassed yelp as he lightly smacked the older male’s arm.

“Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever story I'm posting here! I hope you found it somewhat interesting, have an awesome day!


End file.
